Mr. Boar
Mr. Boar is a guest staying in Room 2 of the Rusty Lake Hotel. According to a letter written to him by Mr. Owl, he is invited to the Hotel to make use of its mental health facilities. Rusty Lake Hotel He arrives with the other guests to the Hotel in 1893, and tells the player that he is very hungry. Unlike the other guests who are not thrilled about the shrimp cocktail, he guzzles it down immediately. Inside his room, Mr. Boar asks the player to bring him a sandwich. The sandwich consists of bread, lettuce, and his own feces, but he does not appear to notice or care as he eats it regardless. Once he is finished he will go to the bathroom, but will not leave until he is given toilet paper. He also has a flower on his end table, which in reality is an opium poppy. When the opium is put into Mr. Boar's pipe and lit, he will proceed to smoke. The room fills with the dense smoke until the player is eventually transported to a foggy Forest. The player is confronted by Mr. Crow who gives them a knife, telling them they "know what to do". After this encounter the forest disappears and the player is returned to the room. Mr. Boar has a large axe mounted on his wall next to a pulley, which is right above his sofa. By taking the axe down and tying it to the rope on the pulley, his death trap is set. The player cuts the rope with the knife, and the axe splits his head open, killing him instantly. His meat is taken for the fifth dinner, while his memories are extracted to create a black cube, which turns him into a Corrupted Soul. He stays captive in Mr. Owl's room in a large tank until he and the other guests' Souls break free in 1894 and roam the Lake. Cube Escape: The Cave In 1972, Mr. Crow pilots the Submarine down into the Lake to retrieve cubes from its depths. After finding the black, white, and blue cubes, he begins to search for the last one, the golden cube. Reaching its location, the Submarine is suddenly attacked by Mr. Boar's Corrupted Soul, who cracks the porthole. He continues to attack until the porthole glass is shattered, allowing Mr. Crow to leave the Submarine. Mr. Crow walks through the Forest passing through Mr. Boar's Soul along with the other Hotel guests, until he reaches a large white cube. His Soul can be seen through the walls inside of the white cube, but he remains on the outside. He is also seen on one of the cave murals showing Dale Vandermeer, with Mr. Owl's assistance, walking through the Hotel guests' Souls to the white cube found at the end of the game. Soundtrack * His room in Rusty Lake Hotel plays the track "Boar Room" from the Rusty Lake Hotel soundtrack. * After his soul attacks the Submarine in Cube Escape: The Cave, the track "The End" begins as the player enters the forest. Trivia *According to his official announcement: ** He is 52 years old. ** He is an ambassador. ** He is 5'3". *Given his age, it can be calculated that he was born sometime around 1841. *According to his letter from Mr. Owl, he suffers from anxiety and addiction. It is likely his addiction is either opium, given the pipe and poppy he keeps in his room, or food, as he continuously desires the player to feed him. *In Rusty Lake Paradise, he appears as an Easter Egg during the fifth plague. Finding him unlocks an achievement. *In Rusty Lake Paradise, the mask of a boar is worn by Gerard Eilander. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Music Category:Corrupted Characters